My what!
by Castlerocks
Summary: Snape is Harry's father? WHAT! How will Harry react? Takes place during the battle of Hogwarts. Will Snape and Harry join forces to stop Voldemort or will the truth tear them apart? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

*** I do not own Harry potter! If I did Fred and Remus wouldn't have died!***

*This is a sort of one shot but I may turn it into more chapters I don't know!*

My what?!:

"The elder wand cannot serve me properly, Severus because I am not it's true master. The elder wand belongs to the wizard who killed his last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore while you live, Severus, the elder wand cannot be truly mine."

"My Lord!" Snape protested, raising his wand.

"It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort. "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand and I master potter at last"

And Voldemort swiped the air with the elder wand. It did nothing to Snape, who for a split-second seem to think he had been reprieved. But then Voldemort's intention became clear. The snake's cage was rolling through the air, and before Snape could do anything more than yell it had encased him, head and shoulders, and Voldemort spoken in parseltongue.

"Kill."

(Chapter 32 pg. 656 Deathly Hallows.)

Voldemort had left and Harry had come into the room. Harry approached the man whom he had hated for seven years. Severus Snape was weak and losing blood fast. He kneeled down and Snape grabbed the front of his robes and pulled him close. "Their is something... I need you to know..." Snapes voice was barely a whisper. "Look at me..." Harry turned his head so that Snape was looking into his green eyes. Green eyes looking into Snape onyx ones. Snape shakily reached into his pocket and pulled out a battered old picture that was covered in Snapes blood. He put the picture in Harry's hand and said "look at..it" Harry looked into the picture and saw his mother and a younger looking Snape carrying a baby boy. Harry snapped his eyes and looked at Severus who was getting paler with every second. "What.. Is this?" Harry already knew the answer before he had asked the question but he needed to know for sure. " Harry... I have tried to protect you from the truth for so long... but as I'm dying I would like you to know... I'm your father." And Harry just looked at Snape in shock "..how? Why not tell me? You hate me! You can't possibly be my... Father! I look like James potter!" Harry was holding on to Snape with tears in his eyes. Anger overwhelming him. He had a father and Snape had never said a word. "I don't hate you. I love you! Your my son! Please forgive me! I.. Don't have time to explain...just take them.. Please." Snape gestured to his eyes "they'll explain everything." Their was a silvery liquid coming out of Snapes eyes and before Harry knew what was going on Hermione had pushed a flask into Harry's hand. When had she arrived? Harry did not know but it did not matter now. He collected the memory's and looked at Snape who was as pale as death."just... Know this.. I love you son.." Harry believed Snape "I love you too.. Dad!" And Snape looked at Harry and smiled with tears in his eyes. He looked Harry in the eyes and thought of Lily...his Lily. The love of his life who had given him the greatest gift... A son. He would be with her now. All would be all right... Or maybe not... For death had other plans.

*** aaaaaahhhh crazy right!? I was hooked on my own story! Sooooo what do you think? Should I continue?!... Please review! No hate! Check out my Harry Riddle story where Harry is Voldemort's son! Tell me what you think!?*** -castlerocks


	2. Chapter 2: Stay!

**ATTENTION! Read!: I'm starting a game! At the end of every chapter I'm going to add Harry Potter trivia and we are going to have a 'who is the bigger fan challenge!' They'll be a point system so if you answer the trivia correctly and write it in the comment box with your house I will give you points! If you get it wrong you lose points! The house with the most points at the end of the story will win a shoutout of who is in that house!**

*** I do not own Harry Potter if I did I would be a famous author and Snape, Remus, and Fred would have lived in my version.***

Chapter 2: Stay!

Severus could hear Harry calling him but he didn't have the strength to open his eyes. Then everything went white.

He opened his eyes to Lily. She was as beautiful as the day she died. She was smiling at Severus. He got up off the ground and looked at her in shock. So it was true, you really are reunited with your loves ones once you die.

"Lily, my love how good it's to see you again!" Snape was crying Tears of joy. He smiled from ear to ear. He was with his Lily. They had the rest of eternity together. He couldn't have been happier "Severus oh how I've missed you. How is our son?" She asked while embracing him. He hugged her back and took a deep breath, she smelled like fresh flowers. Just like her old self. Snape looked down. How could he tell Her that he had lead their son to a death sentence? "He is alright for now... But difficult times are coming. Is their anyway to watch what is happening on earth?" Snape asked with a sense of urgency.

He finally noticed his surroundings. It was their old house looking the same as the day she had Died. Lily put a hand on his chest. "Severus... You can't Stay. You have to go back. Harry needs you." He looked at her with surprise "what do you mean I can't stay?... I can, I have too. I'm right here! Dead like you! Please don't so this! Don't do this to me." She had tears in her eyes "you're not dead. Just dreaming." He didn't believe her. "No I'm dead! I know I am! I'm not in any pain, I feel content. Let me stay here with you...please." At this point Severus was on his knees crying and pleading with Lily. She crouched down so that she was directly in front of Severus. She gently grabbed his chin and raised it with her hand "Severus I. Love. You. And when you really do die I'll be there waiting for you. But for now Harry needs you, our son needs you. Don't let him down, don't let me down. Be strong for me because this is breaking my heart. Now wake up. Please."

He kissed her cheek and looked at her. He would remember this moment for the rest of his life. The time that he got to see Lily again. Until the day he died he would do anything it took to protect their son, the only living trace of Lily left on Earth. "Severus please wake up!" he closed his eyes and a white light engulfed him.

"Dad!.. Dad!.. Please don't leave me!... Don't leave me like this. I'll do anything! Please! Mom! Don't take him away from me." Harry was grabbing Severus robes which where covered in blood. He was clutching Snape, refusing to let his father leave him. Like everyone else had left him "I barely found out! Please.. I want him as my father!" Hermione and Ron were hugging each other in the background. Hermione was crying and Ron tried to comfort her. They hated seeing Harry like that. They had no idea how to comfort him and it was breaking their hearts.

Snape coughed and he was back! Harry was draped over Snape and silently crying and mumbling about all that he had lost. "...son? I'm here son! I'm alive" Harry looked up and saw that Snape was indeed alive. "Dad! You're... How?... Oh my! Thank you! Thank you so much! She heard me!" Harry hugged his father for dear life. "Son what are you talking about? Who heard you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Harry smiled "I'm fine... But your not! We need to get you help!" Harry looked at Hermione expectantly. As if she had the potion that would save his father life. She looked at him with a sad frown and shook her head. She had ran out of her medical supplies weeks ago.

Snape was searching his robes. "Where is it?... Ow!" He pulled his hand out of his pocket. He had cut himself with a broken bottle. "Here it is." He pulled out a vial that had only a few drops of neon blue potion left in it. The rest of the potion had spilled in his pocket. Hermione gasped "Sir is that what I think it is?.. How did you brew it? it's extremely difficult." Snape looked at her attempting a glare and she shrunk back a little. He sighed "They don't call me a potions master for nothing. And you are correct it's the potion of tears. A few drops and I should be okay for a few hours." Ron looked confused "Professor I know I'm rubbish at potions but I do kind of pay attention in your class but I've never heard of 'the potion of tears' what does it do?" Snape didn't have time to explain he was already trying to stay awake and not pass out from blood loss. He decided to show them instead.

He tipped the vial back with the blue potion and four drops slid out. As soon as the fourth drop touched his tongue Snapes wounds healed themselves. Snape started to glow a neon blue and Harry backed away from him. A second later the glowing was gone and Snape jumped up as if he hadn't almost died a few moments ago. "That's what it does." And with a swish of black robes he left through the door of the shrieking shack with Harry following him close behind. Leaving a shell shocked Ron and Hermione behind them.

*** what do you think? Is it horrible, good, or fine? Is it going too fast?... Criticism is a good thing! Be honest... Not too honest!... Can you lie? Jk! Pleas REVIEW! Tell me what you think.

TRIVIA: who said this quote 'yer a wizard Harry!'

Easy! Worth: Ten points

Leave a comment with your house and the correct answer and I'll give you a shout out! Thanks for reading!*** -Castlerocks


	3. Chapter 3: Loosing you

*** I do not own Harry Potter! If I did that would be awesome! But I don't! Go check out my other stories! Hopefully this chapter is good! REVIEW and answer the question at the bottom!***

My what!

Chapter 3: Loosing you

"So what do we do now?" Harry asked as soon as they left through the door "we stop Voldemort." Snape replied nonchalantly "pff yup wow why didn't I think of that? And how do you suppose we do that? Ask for his surrender or else?"Harry asked with a drawled sarcastic tone. Sounding so much like Snape that he scared himself. "You will mind your cheek Potter. I am your father and I won't have you talking to me in such a manor." Harry shut up. This Was the Snape he had hated all those years. What had happened to his loving father who was dying a few minutes ago? That man was gone and replaced with his git of a potions professor.

"Yes professor snape." Harry replied with a sad tone in his voice. So much for the loving father he thought he was getting. This was going to be just like potions class except if he does something bad he can't just have detention and be done with it, his father would most likely ground him. Like every father does. His father was the feared potions master who had hated him his entire life! Just what his life needed! A grumpy bitter middle aged man for a father.

Snape saw the sad and disappointed look on his sons face "Harry, son I'm not mad. I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's just the thought of Voldemort hurting you scares the crap out of me! Pardon my language but it's true." Snape had a hard time controlling the fear in his voice when he spoke. The thought of him loosing his son just like he had lost Lily made him sick. He was never gonna loose someone he loved again. He didn't think he could go through something like that again.

"Dad it's me who should be apologizing, not you. I shouldn't be talking to you like that. You're my father and should be treated with respect. I just can't help it sometimes. Old habits die hard. And I guess I'm just trying to stay the same as I always have been because the thought of Voldemort killing either one of us scares me too but we have to be strong and fight for our family." Harry looked at Snape with a determined look on his face. Snape hugged his son and thought of all the moments they lost. "Your mother would be so proud." Snape whispered in Harry's ear. Harry was almost to the point of tears. But he wouldn't cry, he couldn't afford too. They needed to stop Voldemort and then their would be time to talk about all the things they needed to. Their would be time for them to be a proper family tomorrow after they won the war today. They were both determined to not die today. They both needed each other too much. They both had been alone for far too long, they deserved each other after everything they have gone through.

"So Harry do you have any idea on how to stop Voldemort? Or are we just going to go in wand ablaze and kill as many as we can?" Snape looked hopeful, he really wanted to join the battle. Harry looked at Snape with a mischievous look "I've got some thing but it's mad. So mad that it just might work." Harry added an emphasis on the word mad his eyes going wide when he said the word. "I'm not gonna like what you've got planned am I?" Snape asked his son with a exasperated look. Harry leaned in and whispered The plan into Snapes ear. Harry winked and started walking off toward the castle away from the shrieking shack.

Snape looked after Harry with a look of pure horror on his face and then snape broke the silence and started yelling "Oh no! We are not doing that! I won't let you!" Snape started to yell after Harry. "No! Absolutely not! Harry! You come back here! Right this instant! I am your father! You will obey my wishes!" Harry still was ignoring him and walking, going farther away from his father. Snape started to jog after Harry "Harry Severus Snape! You are not going to do that! I won't let you!" Harry turned and looked at snape with a tongue between his teeth "do you have a better plan pops? And... What did you just call me?" Harry asked with actual curiosity. "As a matter of fact yes I do have a better plan! And no I will not be called pops you're making me sound like an old man! And your actual legal name is... Harry Severus Snape. Your mother named you, I protested. Severus is such an old fashioned name. " Harry looked at snape with shock "i like it... It's cool. I still can't get over the fact that you're my actual father. Why do I look the way I'd do?" Snape looked at him and shook his head "this isn't the time nor the place to have this talk. You still have my memories correct?" Snape asked. Harry fished around in his pocket and pulled out a vial with Snapes memories. "Yup!" Harry said while smiling. "Good! Hold on to those. They'll explain everything but first we have a mad man to stop and this is how we are going to do it...' Harry and snape started making their way to the castle while discussing the plan in hushed a tone, anyone could be listening. And someone was...

*** sooooooo what do you think? Was it horrible? Okay? Good? Or Awesome? Thank you for taking the time to read the story!

QOTD: what house are you in?

Ten Points to everyone who answers the question! :) *** -Castlerocks


End file.
